1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device including a semiconductor constituent, and a manufacturing method of the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In certain types of conventional semiconductor devices, a plurality of columnar electrodes for external connection are provided under a silicon substrate as disclosed in, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2000-223518. Such a conventional semiconductor device has a (Fan-in) constitution in which the electrodes for external connection are provided in the planar area region of a semiconductor constituent, and hence the semiconductor device cannot be applied to a case where the number of the electrodes for external connection to be arranged increases and an arrangement pitch is smaller than a predetermined dimension of, for example, about 0.5 μm.
Moreover, in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2005-216935, there is disclosed a semiconductor device employing a Fan-out structure where a semiconductor constituent referred to as a chip size package (CSP) is provided on a base plate having a planar size larger than that of the semiconductor constituent and almost all the region of this base plate is the arrangement region of the electrodes for external connection of the semiconductor constituent. In the semiconductor device employing this Fan-out structure, the arrangement region of the electrodes for external connection can be broadened, and hence a sufficient arrangement pitch can be obtained even in a case where the number of the electrodes for external connection to be arranged is large.
In this conventional semiconductor device, there are serious problems that the base plate for mounting the semiconductor constituent thereon is necessary, and this base plate increases the thickness of the whole device.